Calling me home
by Nenne's
Summary: Luces de neón rojo que cubrieron con rubor falso la palidez de sus mejillas, y él parado en esa esquina, supo que no necesitaba nada más. AU. Yaoi. 8059. Drama/romance. On Going. R&R!


Shonen ai/ Yaoi

Drama-Romance

**Calling me home**

Desvió rápidamente su mirada, más por incomodidad que cortesía, y buscó cualquier cosa que pudiera distraer su atención de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en su mesa. Hizo ahincó en encontrar cualquier situación que lo alejara de lo que escuchaba y se concentró sin querer en una pareja de ancianos a una mesa a la distancia, en el mesero con las ordenes en las manos, en las carcajadas de la risueña joven a la derecha, y en las muchas miradas que se acumulaban de a poco sobre la pareja que discutía cada vez más acalorada. Bajó su tenedor y aflojó el nudo de su corbata, tratando de parecer desinteresado, sin embargo, ciertas palabras claves se insertaron en lo más profundo de su curiosidad, y lo hacían, de tanto en tanto, fijarse en lo que la pareja al lado suyo decía, y que lo hacían sin querer, construir historias fantásticas en torno a lo que escuchaba.

Fue cuando el acomodador del restaurant se acercó peligrosamente a ellos que su mejor amigo de la infancia se puso de pie molesto, casi como nunca antes lo había visto, y ahuyentó al dependiente con una sola mirada, dejó sobre la mesa la servilleta que reposaba en sus rodillas junto con un poco de dinero de su bolsillo, y balbuceando una confusa disculpa salió lo más rápido que pudo del local.

La cena transcurrió en un torpe silencio de ruidos incómodos mientras masticaban, y choques molestos cuando el servicio de plata impactaba con los platos. Transcurrió en miradas incomodas por parte de él y por parte de ella, en sollozos casi imperceptibles, y sonrisas amargas que fallaban en cumplir su inocente rol de tranquilizar. Se reservaron el gusto de pedir un postre, más por las ganas de irse que por inapetencia, y Yamamoto guardó en su billetera el dinero de Tsuna para pagar de su propio bolsillo, dejó una propina poco generosa y como todo un caballero vistió los hombros de Kyoko con su propio abrigo y se ofreció a llevarla a casa.

Y ahí se encontraba él, a las dos de la madrugada, sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar del departamento de sus amigos, viendo desinteresadamente cualquier programa que estuvieran transmitiendo a esa hora en la TV, mirando su reloj de muñeca cada cinco minutos en espera de su mejor amigo. Y no es que fuera algo que hiciera por obligación, omitiendo el hecho que Kyoko le rogó que no se fuera hasta que Tsuna llegara, sino porque quería, simplemente por curiosidad, preguntarle de que se trataba el asunto que lo tenía a él tan misterioso y a Kyoko tan histérica.

Y hasta que finalmente el japonés no sintió como entraba la llave en la cerradura no se sintió nervioso de hablar con su mejor amigo, que hace más de cuatro años no veía.

.- hey

.- hey – respondió torpemente Tsuna ante el inesperado recibimiento de Yamamoto.

.- eeh… Kyoko está durmiendo

.- Gracias – sonrió agradecido el japonés al momento que dejaba sus llaves sobre la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Yamamoto – espero que no haya sido un problema

.- no, para nada – se apresuro a negar sonriendo – aprovechamos de ponernos al día

.- jajaja… me imagino, tenía muchas ganas de verte

.- ¿ella o tu? – preguntó juguetón Yamamoto, aprovechando que la tención entre ambos se iba relajando.

.- ¡ella!... jajaja, y por supuesto que yo también, ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿no?

.- ¡muchísimo!

El rumbo de la conversación los llevó a un dialogo muy parecido al que habían tenido hace casi cinco horas atrás, un dialogo nostálgico, no demasiado personal, que se aseguraba de ser asertivo y gracioso al mismo tiempo, pero nunca íntimo. Hablaron de anécdotas divertidas, y cada cierto tiempo interrumpían la conversación para preguntar por alguno de las personas que iban apareciendo de vez en cuando en sus relatos, nada muy complicado, nada muy entrometido, solo lo suficiente para mantener la conversación interesante y continua.

Así les dio hasta las tres de la madrugada, riendo y recordando, ambos con casi dos cervezas en su sistema. Hacía exactamente cuatro años y tres meses había sido la última vez que Yamamoto y Tsuna se habían visto.

Ninguno había tenido ningún cambio notable durante ese tiempo, por lo que era más fácil ponerse al tanto sin sentir que hablaban con algún extraño. Tsuna acababa de graduarse de sus estudios de economía, él y Kyoko comenzaron a salir hace tres años, hace uno vivían juntos, Kyoko estaba estudiando enfermería, y su hermano Ryohei practicaba boxeo profesionalmente en el extranjero, pero por supuesto eso último no era ninguna novedad.

Yamamoto practicaba baseball profesionalmente hacía cuatro años, hacía tres que era titular en su equipo, dos en que las grandes ligas comenzaran a ofrecer elevados precios por él. Nada que sus amigos no supieran ya por los diarios o internet, nada más significativo en su vida. Ser beisbolista era su sueño, viajar por el mundo también, se mantenía en contacto con sus amigos por medio de e-mails, con su padre a través de costosas llamadas telefónicos efectuadas una vez al mes.

Cuando el reloj dio las cuatro de la madrugada, en el preciso instante que Tsuna se levantó y pidió disculpas entre risas para ir al baño, la forma particular en la que se puso de pie, muy diferente a la forma en la que lo hizo en el restaurante, le recordó a Yamamoto la razón principal por la que la novia de su mejor amigo le había pedido que se quedara. Y en los exactamente 107 segundos en los que Tsuna estuvo en el baño , Yamamotó formuló una poco delicada pregunta para dejar de darles vueltas al asunto de una vez y saciar su curiosidad.

.- eeeh… ¿Tsuna?

.- ¿mh?, ¿ocurre algo? – Preguntó el castaño nervioso, intuyendo que Yamamoto estaba cercano a hacerle la pregunta que durante toda la noche Tsuna temió, y por la cual se dedicó a desviar el tema cada vez que alguno tomada esa dirección.

Yamamoto por su parte tragó saliva y dudó por un segundo si hacer la pregunta. Miró fijamente a su amigo pretendiendo estar lo más sereno que pudo y articuló sus palabras con los labios bien abiertos para no arrepentirse a medio camino.

La pregunta sonó hueca a oídos de Tsuna, y bastante menos inquisitiva a oídos del beisbolista, quien había esperado llenar la habitación de un absurdo vacío que pudiera dejarle un poco más de espacio al misterio, pero que fue contrapuesto por un suspiro de tranquilidad y una melancólica sonrisa de amigo.

.- ¿Quién es Gokudera Hayato?

**oOoOoOo**

Hola, prometo esforzarme por tratar de actualizar seguido (no es que lo vaya a lograr), le di muchas vueltas al primer capitulo y al final quedo así, espero que les haya gustado significa mucho para mi volver a escribir después de casi dos años de total inactividad en la pagina.

Los reviews, son bien recibidos , las criticas tomadas en cuenta, y las sugerencias aceptadas :D


End file.
